I'll Remember" sonfic
by Chelsea Wood
Summary: A songfic to Madonna's song "I'll Remember". Takes place on the last day of Harry's 7th year.


Harry Potter: I'll Remember (songfic)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. The song the story is named after belongs to Madonna. The only thing that I own is the plot (and I can still dream about owning the rest ^_~)  
  
Summary: It's not very good, but it's a songfic to Madonna's song "I'll Remember" (the theme song to the movie "With Honors"). It's about Harry, Ron, and Hermione graduating from Hogwarts. That's pretty much all I can say about it. Hope you like! (Please R/R!)  
  
(A/N: for extra effect, download 'I'll Remember' by Madonna and listen to it while reading!)  
  
  
Harry Potter glanced around the room he'd spent his days at Hogwarts in for the past seven years. It was so hard to leave it, to leave this school and his friends behind. Good-byes were always so hard! But, then again, he supposed, it wasn't really good-bye, was it? He still had, and always would have, all the wonderful (and not so wonderful) memories from his time spent here. He would always be able to think back and remember times such as when he, Ron, and Hermione had fought the mountain troll in the bathroom and Harry had shoved his wand up the beast's nose. Then there was of course the time when Ginny Weasley had gotten ahold of a diary that talked back. And the countless times the trio had escaped with the aid of Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
Folding the last of his clothing, Harry smiled to himself. Yes, indeed, there had been some very interesting times at Hogwarts. His thoughts were interrupted as the love of his life, Hermione Granger stepped into the room. Harry turned and smiled at her. "What's up, Herm?"  
  
"You really need to hurry up, y'know. We have to report to the Great Hall for awards and stuff. Don't want to miss that!" She declared. Harry grinned. That was his Hermione, always jumping at a chance to take part in anything having to do with academics. He shoved everything into his trunk and forced the lid shut.   
  
"Coming, mother," he teased his girlfriend as he stood to join her. He walked over to where she stood and linked his arm through hers and escorted her to the Great Hall where most of the school was already assembled. They took a seat towards the front of the table with Ron and the other seventh years. Ron sat across from them whispering quietly with his new girlfriend, Lavendar Brown. The two had started going together about a month ago, and, odd a pairing as it seemed to many, Harry actually saw the relationship lasting for quite some time.   
  
Suddenly every voice in the room ceased as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood before the students clad in his elegant robes.   
  
"Welcome students! I would firstly like to congradulate you all on yet another great year at Hogwarts. You have all worked exceptionally hard, and done a fine job of representing our school in every way possible. Our test scores are always among the highest of any wizarding school in the world, and I would like to thank the students for taking the time to study and valuing their educations so much, as well as my fellow staff members for putting everything they've got into providing the best learning experience possible," he paused for a bit so everyone could take in what he'd just said and discuss it with friends; he didn't consider the last day of school a time to be unnecissarily strict on his pupils. For a few moments the room buzzed with the happy voices of hundreds of students taking the time to appreciate one another and reflect on the past year.  
  
Say good-bye to not knowing when  
The truth in my whole life began  
Say good-bye to not knowing how to cry  
You taught me that  
  
"I would now like to take a moment to recognize a group of students that has spent seven years with us here at Hogwarts, but will now be leaving the school to go out on their own." Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled at eachother. "Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff 7th years alike, you have all each contributed in some way to Hogwarts during your time here, and we would like to thank you. We have come to know each and every one of you over the years and you will be missed greatly. Think not for a moment, however, that it stops there," Dumbledore said with a twinkle to his blue eyes, "We will be watching all of you closely to observe the paths you choose. I am certain that every last one of you will be successful witches and wizards and make Hogwarts proud to have had you as students here." Again he paused. This time however, no one spoke. They merely awaited the wise old wizard's next words.  
  
And I'll remember the strength that you gave me  
Now that I'm standing on my own  
I'll remember the way that you saved me  
I'll remember  
  
"I know you are all probably expecting me to drag on for hours, but I think I have said enough already, don't you?" He glanced around the room to see if the students agreed. "Right then, without further ado, I would like to begin the ceremony!" The seventh year students from all four houses, all wearing black caps and gowns, ('Much like they do in Muggle schools!' as Hermione had exclaimed when she saw them) left their seats and paraded up to the front of the hall near the professors' table. Many parents had also come to see their students graduate.  
  
With Dumbledore's opening speech done, Professor McGonagall stepped forward to present the students with their diplomas and awards. She started at the beginning of the alphabet with Jessica Abraham, and finally made her way down to Harry Potter. He walked up the steps, accepted his diploma, shook her hand, switched his tassle to the other side of his cap, and made his way to the other side of the room with the other students that had already gotten their diplomas. Poor Neville Longbottom had forgotten to stop for his and walked right past McGonagall, switched his tassel over, and wasn't informed of his mistake until he'd already joined the students on the other side. It was definitely a moment that would never be forgotten by any of the students, and especially Neville and his grandmother, who was sitting in the audience shaking her head. Harry had been standing there shaking with laughter until Hermione had given him a look that said 'You stop that right this instant, Harry! You are acting totally immature!'  
  
  
Inside I was a child  
That could not mend a broken wing  
Outside I looked for a way  
To teach my heart to sing  
  
After Zachary Zolpher had officially graduated, the room burst into applause and then it was time for the awards and special recognitions to be given out. "In Muggle schools, they normally have a separate day for the awards and such, and then hold graduation on a different afternoon and it goes well into the night," Hermione was explaining to Harry and Ron.   
  
"Aww, man! They should do it that way here too; it'd get us out of more bloody classes!" Ron whined. Hermione glared at him but then perked up when her name was called to receive her first award.  
  
"Hermione Granger! Highest Academic Acheivement in Potions for Gryffindor!" chirped tiny Professor Flitwick, who was in charge of handing out the awards for Academic Acheivments. Hermione beamed as she walked up to him to accept the piece of parchment. As she started to walk back to her friends, she was called right back. Harry and Ron whispered between themselves, deciding that she might as well just stay up there. Much to their surprise however, she actually was instructed to stay!   
  
When finally all the HAA awards were handed out for Gryffindor (Hermione taking all but three, two of them being classes she hadn't taken), Flitwick made his way through the other houses until finally he got to Slytherin. Much to Hermione's dismay, Draco Malfoy took ALL of the awards! "Stupid git... His father probably paid the professor's give him higher marks," she concluded.  
  
"Now you know the teachers here would never do that, Hermione. Calm down. Maybe he just had...errr...really good luck!" Harry said trying to comfort her. Ron was standing behind them snickering.   
  
"Oh, shut up Ron! I don't recall seeing you up there for even one bloody award!" Hermione scolded him. "Harry at least got one for Divination!"  
  
"Please, Hermione, that was only because Trelawney felt bad about all those phoney predictions!"   
  
"Thanks so much, Ron," Harry laughed. Ron sighed and mumbled an apology. The three of them all groaned as Snape stepped up to hand out the next awards for perfect attendance for all seven years.  
  
"Now I would like to present a few of you who made it your priority to be on time to class every day, for all seven years," said Snape in as cheerful a voice he could muster, glaring at Harry and his friends the whole time. "Only three of you have managed to accomplish this task. I would like to congradulate Lavendar Brown, Parvati Patil, and Padma Patil on seven straight years of perfect attendane," said Snape, though sounding very much like he'd rather be strangling them, as none of his students from Slytherin got the award. He handed each of them a pocketwatch with the Hogwarts emblem in the middle, rather than a piece of parchment like most of the awards were. The girls all accepted them smiling, but started complaining about the colors as soon as they were out of earshot.  
  
Awards were also handed out for seven years without a single detention, a few for Quidditch (which Harry and Ron were both pleased to receive) and several other things. Dumbledore now stepped back up after all the professors had handed something out (Filch had even had a part! Sadly though, Mrs. Norris had to be content with sitting at the table...). The students looked around in confusion, thinking that the awards ceremony was over (some even angry because they wanted to eat). Dumbledore smiled and looked around, pausing for a moment on Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"In addition to having some very well accomplished students, we also have a few that deserve special recognition for accomplishments other than academics. I would like to congradulate the following students for outstanding bravery in abnormal circumstances: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley." Draco gave the three dirty looks. "This trio has gone through more than most of us can even begin to imagine during their time here at Hogwarts. They've had to fight the lord of all evil, stand up to deatheaters and dementors, have had too many near-death experiences to count, and at the same time had to deal with the normal problems of growing up. At the end of this year, they finally managed more than can be expected even of a grown wizard such as myself. They defeated Lord Voldemort, saving the lives of all of us and so many more. I award to each of you," he paused for emphasis, "Order of Merlin, first class!" The room erupted in gasps and cheers. Even Malfoy gave a little golf clap!  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand, still stunned at what he'd just said. This would certainly be something to tell their parents (and Sirius, as he was finally found innocent in Harry's 5th year and made his legal gaurdian) when they got off the train! Dumbledore said a few closing words, none of which the three heard, but snapped back to attention as he looked at the crowd of parents and relatives and said, "Ladies and gentlmen, the class of 2004!" The 7th years all tossed their caps into the air and began hugging eachother and talking excitedly of their plans for the future.  
  
I learned to let go of the illusion that we can possess  
I learned to let go, I travel in stillness  
And I'll remember happiness  
I'll remember (I'll remember)  
Mmmmm... (I'll remember)  
Mmmmm...  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm gonna miss ya guys!" said Hagrid as a tear rolled down his face. "Once...once ya ge' on tha' train, I-I'm never gonna see ya again!" Harry patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"You'll see us again, Hagrid! We already promised you weeks ago that we'd come visit sometimes! You can come see us too!" Hermione reminded him. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. Hagrid's face seemed to brighten a little and he swept them all up into a huge bear hug.  
  
"Ya better be gettin' off now, or else ya won' find a seat... Oh, good-byes are always so hard!"   
  
"It's not really good-bye, Hagrid! We're leaving the school, not the country! If it'll make you feel better, don't say good-bye," Harry told him. Hagrid nodded and wiped a few more tears away.  
  
"Well, I-I'll be seein' ya then!" said Hagrid, holding back more tears.  
  
"See ya, Hagrid!" the three called in unison as they boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
  
They made their way to the back of the train looking for an empty compartment. They found one accross from Lavendar and Parvati, so Ron went over to sit with them and chat with his girlfriend for awhile, leaving Harry and Hermione to themselves. Suddenly Hermione started giggling.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, puzzled.  
  
"I was just thinking. Y'know, how I used to spend all my time in the library and didn't have any friends other than you and Ron? If I'd never come to Hogwarts, I doubt I'd have a boyfriend yet! I guess...I guess I just wanted to thank you...for making me see that there's more to life than just books," she smiled.  
  
"Hermione, please, you're still a bookworm!" Harry laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sure, but I have some girlfriends now, and I do do things besides sit in the library reading all the time, and I didn't graduate school without ever having a boyfriend, like my Muggle friends predicted!"  
  
"Okay, point taken. You're welcome," he said putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
And I'll remember the love that you gave me  
Now that I'm standing on my own  
I'll remember the way that you changed me  
I'll remember  
  
They rode for the rest of the trip in silence, listening to Ron tell Lavendar that he was sure he would get on with the Chudley Cannons, and listening to her agree with him. Parvati got sick of them (as she didn't currently have a boyfriend) and went over to sit with Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Those two are driving me nuts!" she whispered. "I'm really getting sick of this single stuff. Hopefully I'll find a guy over the summer..." she mused.  
  
"Well, I for one," Hermione began, "am glad the English Ministry of Magic finally came to their senses and built a wizarding college. I mean, other countries have had them for centuries! It's going to be so much fun! Harry and Ron of course," she said rolling her eyes, "aren't sure yet if they're going."  
  
"Boys! What can ya do with 'em?" said Parvati with a laugh.  
  
"I know! But what they haven't heard is that the college is supposed to have a great Quidditch team that will have them onto almost any pro team of their choice if they join," added Hermione with a sly grin.  
  
"What?!" cried Ron and Harry at the same time. Harry quickly left Hermione and Parvati and joined Ron in he and Lavendar's compartment. Lavendar quickly left them to talk about the next year in college, since the mention of Quidditch was all it took to make up their minds.  
  
~*~  
  
A few short hours later, the train came to a halt at Platform 9 3/4. The first through sixth years darted off the train in a hurry, but most of the seventh years lingered behind a few moments to exchange numbers (for those of them that telephones, or 'teleframs' as the Weasleys called them) and addresses. Parvati waited while Lavendar kissed Ron good-bye, then they got off the train to go find their families.  
  
"So..." began Ron.  
  
"This is the end, huh?" added Harry.  
  
"You guys! Stop making such a big deal out of this! It's not like we're never going to see eachother again! We have at least four more years of school ahead of us, and I seriously doubt it will even end then!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, I guess..." said Ron. Harry nodded in agreement and the three stood there for a few more minutes.  
  
"Ron? Hey, Ron! Mum says for you to hurry up!" came the voice of Ginny, Ron's younger sister.  
  
"Coming, Gin!" he called back. "Well, guys, I guess I'd better be going. I'll see you next year, or sometime this summer!"  
  
"Bye, Ron!"  
  
"See ya!"   
  
After Ron had gotten off the train, Harry turned to Hermione. "There's something I have to tell you," they both began.  
  
"You first," laughed Hermione.  
  
"No, you," said Harry.   
  
"Let's just say it at the same time," suggested Hermione. Harry agreed. "Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three-"  
  
"I love you!" they both said in unison. "You do?!" they asked, also at the same time.   
  
"Of course I do!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Right back at ya." He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her softly. "I guess we'd better be going..."  
  
"I don't want to leave you, though," she pouted.  
  
"Me neither, but we can't stay on this train all day, y'know," he laughed. She smiled sadly and nodded.  
  
"Harry? Oh, bugger...he's already gotten off hasn't he?" a deep voice was mumbling. "What a wonderful start of the summer... Harry, are you-Oh there you are!" the voice belonged to Harry's godfather, Sirius. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry, Sirius! Well, I gotta go, Hermi. Love you!" he said, pecking her on the cheek.  
  
"Ditto," she said giving him a quick hug. She stood there for a moment watching his retreating back. A tear rolled down her face, but she quickly wiped it away as she thought about the next year, and hopefully every year after, that she would be spending with Harry James Potter. She picked up her purse and dragged her trunk off the train towards where her parents waited with smiling faces (and sparkling white teeth) for their daughter.  
  
  
No I've never been afraid to cry  
Now I finally have a reason why  
I'll remember (I'll remember)  
  
~*~  
END  
~*~  
  
(A/N: Here are the lyrics to "I'll Remember". I didn't put the repetitions and stuff in the story, so you can look at now if you're interested.  
  
Mmmm, mmmm  
Say good-bye to not knowing when  
The truth in my whole life began  
Say good-bye to not knowing how to cry  
You taught me that  
  
Chorus (first time substitute "strength" for "love" and "saved" for "changed"):   
  
And I'll remember the love that you gave me  
Now that I'm standing on my own  
I'll remember the way that you changed me  
I'll remember  
  
Inside I was a child  
That could not mend a broken wing  
Outside I looked for a way  
To teach my heart to sing  
  
(chorus)  
  
I learned to let go of the illusion that we can possess  
I learned to let go, I travel in stillness  
And I'll remember happiness  
I'll remember [I'll remember]  
Mmmmm... [I'll remember]  
Mmmmm...  
  
(chorus)  
[I'll remember]  
  
No I've never been afraid to cry  
Now I finally have a reason why  
I'll remember [I'll remember]  
(repeat 3 times, substituting "And" for "Now" the second and third times) 


End file.
